


Today, we know the joys of idling

by chronice



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Mild Sexual Content, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24189235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chronice/pseuds/chronice
Summary: Edelgard’s cheeks were flushed, and the wet patch beneath her grows larger. When she doesn’t answer, Byleth runs a teasing stroke of her finger against her, and the younger woman’s hips squirm, yelping and clutching at the sheets.“Come on, El. We don’t have all day, after all.”Suddenly, Edelgard’s demeanor changes, and she tenderly wraps her arms around Byleth’s neck before shakily whispering, “Actually… we do.”Edelgard had once promised a day of idling, and today shall be that day.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 1
Kudos: 107





	Today, we know the joys of idling

Byleth wakes when she feels the Adrestian sun on her cheeks, her eyes slowly fluttering open in the wake of the light seeping through the bedchamber windows. The curtains, drawn to the side, swayed gently as a new dawn approached. The mild scent of lavender drifted in the relaxed ambiance. 

She turns her attention to the woman beside her. Edelgard, resting peacefully with an arm thrown around Byleth’s middle and her head pressed against her bosom, was a sight to behold. Her mouth hung open, and her hair was thrown across the pillows behind her. Byleth felt her lips quirk upward, and she draws her closer, holds her tighter.

A few moments pass by when she feels her stir within her arms. Edelgard’s lightly scratching her chest, whimpering in her sleep. Byleth places a hand on the small of her back, rubbing soothingly. She continues to do so until she eventually wakes.

“Good morning, El.” She slows her touch, gradually coming to a stop. “Did I wake you?”

Edelgard groggily looks up at her, her pink lips forming into a smile on a pale canvas. “You did, but I’m glad for it.” She slowly rises to sit, her gaze turning toward the windows. She gasped and said, “You forgot to close the curtains last night, didn’t you? I can’t imagine you opening them this morning, considering I’m always the first to get out of bed.”

Byleth rises to meet her, tugging her so that her lover could sit in between her legs, her breath tickling her neck. “Our activities last night were _much_ more important.” She rests her hands on Edelgard’s bare stomach, appreciating the way her lover’s hands immediately follow. Edelgard cranes her neck, and the older woman can feel the heat of her blush radiating from her skin as she hushed in her ear, “I hadn’t touched you in so long.”

Edelgard’s breath hitches as she presses a hand on her inner thigh, then giggles, fragile and delicate. “It had been a long time, yes, and you were _very_ attentive to my needs last night, my love,” Byleth feels her press closer, her backside now fully sitting atop her groin. “so… I’m not against your affection.” 

She likes the short, shallow breaths Edelgard makes as she draws figure eights on her skin with a dexterous finger. Byleth stops when she turns in her lap, straddling her, letting her cup the former mercenary’s face with soft hands. 

“I had a dream.”

Byleth wants to kiss her where she’s sensitive, mark her where everyone can see, but she doesn’t, instead opting to listen intently. “Really?”

“Yes,” Edelgard murmurs, dropping a light kiss on her nose. “probably the most interesting lewd dream I had in a while.”

Byleth swallows at hearing her admit it. “Ah.” She doesn’t know what to say, avoids making eye contact with her as she feels her cheeks burn.

Edelgard giggles again. “Byleth…” She puts a finger underneath her chin, lifting up. “It’s nice, seeing you like this.” She finally kisses her, and Byleth gladly returns it, letting her tongue delve into her mouth. 

The Empress’s hands run down her Emperor’s back, feeling the scarred skin, and she lets them rest on her backside, squeezing firmly. Edelgard gasps, a sound that the older woman had come to love, and Byleth took advantage of her distracted state to flip them over so that she was on top.

“Tell me what happened in these dreams of yours, El.” She enjoys the shiver she gets in response.

“Ah… well…” Byleth’s kissing down her jaw, sucking and bruising the supple skin. “We… we were in my office… and you were having your way with me with the door _open_ …” She brings a calloused hand to Edelgard’s breast, massaging the mound, rolling the tip between her fingers, and she likes the particularly loud moan that falls from Edelgard’s lips.

“So _scandalous_. You really liked that dream, didn’t you?” She nods, and Byleth lets out a harsh hiss when she feels Edelgard grinding against her. She feels the wetness on her thigh, her grip tightening on her body, and she pulls back to see her, saying, “You want me again, even after last night?”

Edelgard’s cheeks were flushed, and the wet patch beneath her grows larger. When she doesn’t answer, Byleth runs a teasing stroke of her finger against her, and the younger woman’s hips squirm, yelping and clutching at the sheets. 

“Come on, El. We don’t have all day, after all.”

Suddenly, Edelgard’s demeanor changes, and she tenderly wraps her arms around Byleth’s neck before shakily whispering, “Actually… we do.”

Byleth’s eyes open in shock at that, and she leans back so that Edelgard sit up properly. “Explain.”

Edelgard idly traces a vein down Byleth’s arm as she begins to clarify. “I told Hubert that I wanted to spend today with you. It took some persuading because, well, it’s _Hubert_ , but I managed to convince him to not bother me for the day, unless it’s necessary, of course.”

Byleth stares mindlessly, lost in thought about how _exactly_ Edelgard managed to sway the brooding man. She’s easily dragged back into reality when she’s tugged on, her lover in her face.

“I was going to tell you last night before I got distracted by a certain someone...” she trails off, a familiar flush appearing at the tip of her ears.

Byleth smiles, kissing Edelgard’s pulse before stating, “It was a welcome distraction if I recall correctly.”

“It was,” Edelgard confirmed, lacing their fingers together. “We will spend the day idling, doing whatever, and however we want.” She brings their entwined hands to her pulsating heat, and Byleth struggles to breathe when she feels just how _wet_ Edelgard had become. Edelgard just smiles sweetly at her, eyes glinting with mischief. “Please take me now.”

And Byleth, ever obedient to her Emperor, obliges.


End file.
